In semiconductor producing devices of this type in the prior art, the substrate for processing is loaded onto a substrate holding means installed within a vacuum container, a processing gas is supplied while the vacuum container is evacuated, and plasma discharge is generated in the processing gas by plasma generating sources of different types to subject the substrate to plasma processing using the processing gas activated by the plasma discharge.
A heater and high frequency electrode are installed within the substrate holding means in accordance with the necessary of plasma processing. The heater performs the heating of the substrate for processing. The high frequency electrode to which a high frequency voltage is applied applies a bias voltage to the substrate. This high frequency electrode is also utilized as an electrode for generating plasma within the vacuum container.
However, this type of semiconductor producing device has the problem of low heating efficiency in the heater.
The present invention therefore has the object of providing a semiconductor producing device with satisfactory heating efficiency.
The above described semiconductor producing device has the problem that during heating of the substrate by the heater, the high frequency electrode is damaged by a differential in the thermal expansion rates between the substrate holding means and high frequency electrode.
The present invention therefore has the object of providing a semiconductor producing device capable of preventing damage to the high frequency electrode.